Let's Player Summoner Naruto
by shygirl2009
Summary: There has been a rare summoning contract that had been so rare that no one have never heard of it and some who did, believed to be a myth, but what happens when the Boss Summon appeared to find the first summoner ever and found someone. Oh boy things will get really crazy.
1. Prologue

**Here's my first Naruto crossover yush and yeah hope you like it and yeah**

**and I'm also thinking of putting yaoi in this and yeah If you don't like it then get out damn it**

**Enjoy**

Prologue

It was a cool night Konoha with the citizens asleep and a few ninjas patrolling the village and the streets was empty, except one person.

It was a 25 year old man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a blue sweater with a fist on the front, black jeans and red combat boots. He also has a green and black headphones and black wires coming from the headphones and wrapped around his chest and stomach and stopped to his pocket. The person was named Felix or Pewdiepie and the Boss to one of the rarest Summon in Elemental Nations, so rare that no one ever heard of it.

He had a calm expression on his face while he was looking for a summoner. He's also looking around the village, because when he reverse summoned, he was teleported here in Konoha and he think that he might find someone worthy of being their summoner. The he saw that his headphones are glowing lightly, signaling him that he's close to the chosen summoner, so he followed the signal and he found the source, he was shocked.

He saw a young boy, around the age of three or four, with bright blonde hair that is covered by dirt and grime and whiskers-like scars on his cheeks. He's wearing, of what it seems like rags hanging off his small body. His eyes are closed, showing that he's asleep on the hard ground with only a thin blanket as a heat source.

Felix felt anger because of why a child is treated like this, but after w few seconds he found out that the little boy way the one to be their summoner. So he slowly picked up the boy, who snuggled up against his chest for warmth and walked out of an ally and sneak away from the village and into the forest where he will wait for the boy to wake up.

**(Morning)**

The sunlight barely broke through the horizon and the same time, the young boy started stirring awake. Felix sat in the background silently observing the boy. The little boy slowly sat up, yawning a bit and rubbing his eyes before opening his eyes, but then his eyes widen.

Felix smiled sadly as he watched the young boy look around in curiosity before standing up and coming into view. The child widen his eyes at his presences, before quickly calming down, seeing that he never seen him before.

When Felix stood in front of the boy, he placed his hand on his head, patting it a bit, but stopped when he felt the boy flinched a bit. "Hey kid, how's your sleep?" Felix asked him, but he continued staring at the Boss summon. "Uh, what's your name kid" he asked, wanting to know the future summoner's name, "M-m-my n-name is N-naruto" he answered. "Well Naruto, I'm Felix or Pewdiepie" he introduced himself, making Naruto nod, still uneasy.

Seeing that, Felix placed his hands together, creating a soft blue glow, making Naruto look at it in awed, before it disappeared and opened his hands, showing a plushie and handing it to Naruto.

The plushie was a golden young man with a serious face, his golden blonde slightly poking out of his yellow headset and golden eyes. He's wearing Egyptian clothing and holding a golden sword.

Naruto looked at the plushie in shock, but was happy because it was the first time he was ever given a gift. It brought tears in his eyes as he hugged the toy; he looked up towards Felix with a big grin on his face. "Thank you mister" he beamed, "No problem kid, I also got another present for you" Felix told him, making Naruto look up, wanting to know, "But first, do you know what a summon is" Felix asked him, making the boy shake his head not knowing what it was.

"Well, it's like having a friend to help you" Felix explained while patting the little boy's head. "So I've decided to be your friend" he finished, then was caught in a hug by little Naruto, blue eyes peaked out of blonde hair as Naruto was looking at his new friend in happiness. "W-will you be my friend" Naruto asked timidly, "Yeah bro, me and my other friends will be by your side" Felix softly told him, "But first we need you to sign something" he explained before taking out a scroll and opening it.

"Now all you have to do is to sign your name here at the end in your blood and a hand print at the end of your name" Felix explained to the little boy. Naruto nodded before signing it, with a little help from Felix to make a small cut on his finger, and after he placed a bloody hand print at the end. The scroll rolled up by itself and disappeared, and then Felix healed the small cut and picked Naruto up and placing him on his hip.

"Now another thing, we'll train you in the arts of both a ninja and a let's player, like us, but we're going to have to keep it a secret until the time is right to reveal it" Naruto nodded, excited about learning. "Come on let's go" Felix laughed as they left to get started.

**Yeah I know that I rushed a bit at the end or something like that so yeah**

**So anyways tell me of what you thought about this so far bring it I DON"T CARE**

**Shy out~**


	2. Chapter one

**Okay I finally got the next chapter of this**

**And I also want to try out something**

**I want to see if any of you guys can figure out who's let's player will appear and I won't say who it is until the next chapter so yeah**

**Enjoy**

Chapter one

**(9 years later)**

Laughter was heard throughout the village of Konoha as the boy in an orange jumpsuit was running across the village along with two other people.

The first person was a twelve year old boy with short black hair and green eyes covered by black sunglasses. He's wearing a black suit with a pale yellow shirt underneath and a yellow and orange tie, black pants and grey shoes.

The second person was another twelve year old boy with bright blonde hair poking out of his green striped helmet and purple eyes. He's wearing a tan orange shirt with and big light blue 'S' in the front, blue jeans, light blue shoes and fingerless black gloves.

The trio was laughing as they were running towards their secret hideout and avoiding the Anbu who were chasing them. "Guys over here" the boy in the jumpsuit told the other as he grabbed their wrist and pulling them to an ally to lose the Anbu. They stayed hidden within the shadows as they watched their chasers sprint pass them and stayed for a few more seconds before stepping out and bursting out laughing again.

"Ah man that was amazing" the boy with the sunglasses said, still laughing, "Yeah" the boy with the helmet agreed, now gasping for air. The boy in the jumpsuit slowly stop laughing, but still have a smile, happy that their latest prank was a success, but then he heard something behind him and barely had time to react when he was suddenly picked up by the collar by his instructor, Iruka.

"There you are Naruto, you can't slack off, and you have an exam today" Iruka told him as he dragged him back to school. Looking back, Naruto saw his two friends waving and giving him thumbs up before losing sight of them.

**(After the exam)**

He was sitting at the swings set as he was watching the other kids with their parents, showing them their headbands, he sighed in annoyance, _'All according to plan'_ he thought to himself before hearing someone behind him. Turning around, he saw that it was his other instructor, Mizuki, "Hey Mizuki-sensei" he said in a fake sad tone. Not knowing that, Mizuki smiled at him, "hello Naruto, I'm sorry that you didn't pass, but I know a way to for you to still pass" he explained to the boy.

"Really" he asked, Mizuki nodded in confirm and explained that the second test required to take the forbidden scroll, which he also said that it's a fake for the test, and bring it to the edge of the forest, where he will be there. Naruto nodded, happy to finally become a ninja, "Very well Naruto, good luck and I'll be waiting for you" the instructor told him before turning away with an evil grin on his face, but what he didn't see was a sly grin on Naruto's face and a sly gleam on his face.

**(After getting the scroll)**

Naruto was sitting at the meeting place and looking through the scroll while waiting for Mizuki for the plan to come to play.

"Hm, which one is more useful" he asked the other person, sitting next to him. "Hm, how about this one, homie" he pointed at the end of the paper, called **The Kage Bunshin**, the blonde boy looked at it, "This looks useful, oh how about this one" he pointed out towards another one. "Oh my god, there's a lot of choices, how about just taking all of it" his friend told him.

His friend was a twenty-two year old man with black hair, which is spiked upwards in the front, and brown eyes behind glasses and a small beard. He's wearing a purple shirt with a green square in the middle, blue jeans and black combat boots. He's also have an orange jacket with the hood up and orange fox ears is attached to the top of the hood and a fox tail attached at the end back of the jacket, but the strange thing about it is that the fox ears and tail is moving.

"That's a good idea, do you have a blank scroll" Naruto asked him, making the other man scoff playfully, "Pttff, of course I do silly" he replied before taking out the blank scroll and coping everything that was on the original scroll and scrolling it back up and put it away. "Done" he said, "Awesome man, now we just have to wait for Mizuki for the plan to continue" Naruto told him, before both of them heard some rustling behind them.

The man quickly ran up towards to one of the trees and hid, waiting, while Naruto scrolled the forbidden scroll back up and put up his mask as someone came out of the bush and it was not Mizuki. "Iruka" he said in shock and surprise, said person looked at him with an angry expression, "Naruto do you know what you have done" Iruka told him as he walked towards the boy.

When he was close enough, Naruto pulled him close to him, "What the hell are you doing here sensei, you're ruining the plan" he harshly whispered to Iruka, who was surprised at his tone. Shocked at the tone, Iruka was about to speak when he heard something behind them. Turning around he saw his colleague, Mizuki, "Mizuki, what are you doing here" Iruka asked, but received no response, instead he hold out his hand towards Naruto, "Come here and give me the scroll Naruto and you pass the test" he told the boy, "No Naruto don't give him the scroll" Iruka yelled at him.

Naruto just stood there, watching the scene before him, waiting for the right moment. Mizuki suddenly grinned insanely, "Hey Naruto do you know the reason why the whole village hate you" he explained, "No Mizuki, stop it's forbidden to talk about it" he told him in a panic voice, hoping to stop him, but he kept going.

Unknowingly to both men, Naruto slightly looked behind Mizuki where he could see two familiar, but slightly older people silently placing few TNT and a lever next to it. After finishing it, they turned to Naruto and gave him the thumbs up before hiding in the bushes. Naruto smiled before paying attention to Mizuki. "You are the Kyuubi demon" he yelled out insanely before pulling out a giant kunai and getting ready to swing.

Naruto taking the opportunity, grabbed Iruka's wrist and raised his other arm up towards the tree, where another hand popped out and grabbed his wrist, and with surprising strength, pulled both of them up in the tree, with the kunai barely nicking Iruka's shoe. "Now guys" Naruto shouted, and then a second later an explosion appeared behind Mizuki, causing him to spiral forward and hit his head against a tree with a loud crack, before falling to the ground, knocking him out.

Iruka was shocked of what had happened in the matters of seconds before he was interrupted by his student jumping down and jumped a little when he saw another man jump down with him, joining the other two men on the ground and seems like doing a victory dance and hitting each other a bit. He quickly jumped down, interrupting the group, who turned to look at him, "Uh Naruto, do you mind explaining what's going on" he asked him. Naruto was about to speak when the man in glasses placed his hand on Naruto's head, stopping him, "How about we explain everything when we're in the Hokage's office, where it's private, besides I'm sure he have questions too" the man explained to Iruka, who nodded in agreement before the three men disappeared in smoke, scaring Iruka more.

"Oh Naruto I have something for you, can you close your eyes" Iruka asked him, the blonde boy did what he asked and waited, when he felt something on his hand, opening his eyes he saw the headband with the leaf symbol. He looked up at Iruka in awe, who smiled in return, Naruto happily put headband on, happy that he accomplished his goal. "Come on Iruka-sensei, we still need to go to Jiji's office" Naruto told him as he grabbed the man's wrist and running towards the Hokage Tower.

**Phew so yeah tell me what you think and guess on who appeared here and yeah**

**Shy out~**


End file.
